1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substituted heterocyclic derivatives of Formula (I), the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, methods of making these compounds, and pharmaceutical compositions containing them. The compounds of this invention are calcium and/or sodium channel antagonists, and are efficacious for the treatment of ischaemia and other disease states, and have protective activity against some of the deleterious effects resultant upon cerebral ischemia.
2. Background Information and Related Disclosures
The compounds of this invention are various amino heterocyclic derivatives. Compounds somewhat structurally related are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,065, 5,043,447, 5,091,428, in GB Patent No. 1,434,854, and in JP 49093379.